The Blue Eye Returns
by MoonLight8399
Summary: Kisara's parent are going to kill her on her 16 brithday.
1. Chapter 1

The Blue-Eyes Returns Chapter One - The Vision Kisara's POV I remember what my parents said when I was six "Sweetie, we love you, but on your seventeenth birthday must die." I remember feeling numb, no feeling at all. I still feel that today. I walk into my classroom and I hear my teacher speak. "Student this is our new student Kisara, please make her feel welcome at Domino. Kisara, you can take a seat next to Seto Kaiba." I look over to where the teacher was pointing I see a boy with Blue eyes, and brown hair. He looks at me, and then the world goes black. Flashback I see far away a man who looks like Seto holding a dead body. My dead body! I see my classmate Seto looking horrified at what he's seeing; I close my eyes, hoping I don't have to see it again. When I open my eyes again I'm on the floor of the classroom I tilt my head I see Seto on the floor too. I guess I didn't make him up in that vision. He was there! I see two tri- haired colored boys looking down at me. "Are you okay?" asked the shortest one. The other one offered his hand once I get up I asked "Is he okay?" I point to Seto, who is staring to get off the floor. "Oh, Kaiba yeah he'll be fine. I'm Yugi, and that Yami." That guy Yami hands me my backpack and I walk over to my seat next to Kaiba. He eyed me the whole way to my seat, the teacher too, but I've had so many visions I'm used to it. The teacher says we can talk for the rest of the class. I feel someone tap me with a pen. I look over to Seto looking at me. "Yes." I ask. "Are you okay, you hit the floor very hard?" "I could say the same about you, but I do it so much that I'm used to it. I'm Kisara by the way." "I'm Seto. I know this is going to sound crazy, but did you have a vision about Ancient Egypt?" He asks very quietly, so only I could hear it. How did he know about that? "Yes, but how did you know?" I ask, falling over my words. "I had the same vision, listen I don't want to talk about this hear. Maybe we can talk at lunch. Where's your locker." I tell him where my locker is and then the bell rings and we have to go to our next class. Now I have a friend I can talk to about this. (Sorry, but chapter one and two will be short) 


	2. Lunch

Chapter Two: Lunch

KisaraHey, if I were you I would stay away from Kaiba. He can sometimes be a hothead.I think I** I say to Yami. God am I blond, no I have white hair, not blond. Then I hear from across Yami**Richboy** A girl with short brown hair pulls the boy back to his seat. **

**t mind Joey he has always hated Kaiba. I **

**I walk over to the table where Seto was sitting; I take a sit across from him. **

**Seto said from behind a book. I pull the book from Seto and look him in the eye and said. **

**m giving you the honor of letting you sit by me it **

**I said, thinking it was funny as hell. I look at Seto and he just sat there staring blankly at me, and then he bursts out laughing. I start laughing, but I knew there was a reason behind me sitting here. I say while trying to stop laughing. **

**s start with past me holding past you in his arms.**Past you were holding past me because I was tell me you

**Seto then lets out a humorous sigh of relief. Then I checked my watch, and looked at Seto. I turn to go, but I feel a hand grab my wrist. **

**t talked about the vision because we were laughing the entire time. Come with me over to my house after school Seto glares at Yugi**ll have more privacy there.s house after school then my parents canYeah, I would love to, but I have to go.s POV

After Kisara left I thought about her, and what she said. Is it possible for someone being resurrection? Then the sound of the Geek Squad pulled me out of thought, and Mutt just had to open his mouth. **I wish the mutt could just bark. **

**Then Yami said **

**m going to tell her one way or another. You can I stand up matching Yami**Watch me!Kisara I won


	3. The Visit

Chapter Three: The Visit

Kisarat want to be in biology ever again! The poor frogs! I thought as I walked towards my locker. As I get closer I see a tall brown haired, blue eyed boy leaning against my locker. m going over to your house , yeah I** Seto says sarcastically. I playfully punch him in the arm. **

**t joke about that.**Alright, Alright I** Seto asks. **

**t tie me to an altar and my blood to the Seto sighed. **

**re not going to let this down, are you?**Nope it** I laugh. As Seto and I get into the car my phone lights up in my pocket. I look at the caller ID: Mom. I click the end button and slide it back into my pocket. **

**Seto asks **

Shut up, just shut and get into the car.t help but laugh.

Setot believe that the girl of my past is sitting in the front seat of my car. As we step out of the car, I see Kisara in awe over the house, but I was in awe over her. Kisaras like the color of untouched snow, how itWe should get into the ** Kisara says. **

**I really didns house, be home soon. **

** -Mokuba **

**I breathed a high sigh of relief. I look around to see Kisara standing behind me reading the note. **

**s from my little brother, sometimes I wish he would call and not leave these notes on the table.s and I having the same vision I thought we should get started, but Kisara had other ideas, like making fun of problem at hand. **

**I turn around and lock her between the island and my body. **

**I ask Kisara. **

**Kisara say finally getting away from being boxed in. **

**m going to have coffee.s hand grab my arm, and her touch made my melt. **

**t be drinking it.**You know, you sound just like my brother, and when he doesn** I say and move away from the coffee maker, and grab a water bottle for Kisara and we walk out of the kitchen and into the living room. **

**Kisara's POV **

**Seto and I walk into the living room which is what I thought it might look like. Big and pretty. Seto walk over to L-shape couch and walk over and take a seat next to him. "Okay we left off with past you holding past me in your arm dying in your arms. Did you see anything else?" Seto turns his body towards me. **

**"No, I saw what you saw." Just when I was going to say something my cell phone starts to ring. As I pick up the phone my heart pounds out of my chest. It was my parents! I click the answer button on the phone. **

**"KISARA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! WE HAVE ONE MONTH TILL THE YOUR BRITHDAY! I KNOW IT'S SCARY, BUT YOU KNOW WHY WE HAVE TO DO THIS. COME HOME NO..." I don't hear what my mother says next because Seto takes my phone and throws it against the fireplace. It shatters on the floor. I shoot up from my seat. Was it on speaker? God I hate iPhones. I start to feel the pain from over the years come rushing out from me. I feel tears run down my face and then I feel warm hand rub them away and pull me into a tight hug. I open my eyes to Seto's dark blue eyes fill anger. Yeah, the phone was on speaker. He looks down at me with the same eyes. **

**"They were going to kill you next month; I can't believe this is this because you have the Blue- Eyes white dragon inside of you." I look up at Seto and knew he was not going to let me go if I don't say anything. **

**"Yes, they are going to kill next month, and it's because I have the dragon god inside of me." I choke out. Seto's holds me tighter. **

**"No, they are not because you are not going back you are saying with me." What! I did not see that coming.**


	4. Kidnapping or Protection

Chapter Four: Kidnapping or Protection?

KisaraWhat! I can** I yell at Seto. **

**Seto asks with a questionable look in his eyes. **

**I say gesturing at my outfit. t want to intrude.**One, I can handle your parents. Two, I can buy you new clothes, and three, you wouldnI canll , I cant make me!I guess we** I feel my eyes go wide as I stumble backwards. **

**s the hard way?** , you dog put me down right now!Kisara, Joey

**t kidnapping, it Seto asks, and again smirk is shown on his face. **

**ll walk the rest of the way, just please put me down.**Well, that didn

**I say with a nervous laugh. **

**Seto asks, and I turn my head away. I feel Seto take his hand, and move my face so I**Do you want to die?No, I donI donkill me. I gave up fighting a long time will find , I can call people and say you were last seen in ? Really?Yeah, do you how big Russia is? They would be looking for you for , fine. Ire buying me a new .Here an , and that was fast. Do you break your phone a lot?No, it just when I get mad, I throw stuff, and sometimes it

**s breaking your phone. A lot. Yami was right you are a hot head.**Okay, that** Seto says as he picks me up again, and throws me over his shoulder. I yelp as he starts walking down the hallway. **

**Seto says. **

**I hear a soft chuckle come from Seto. **

**ve already told you Joey is the dog, not me.**Well, here we .Mokuba designed the room. I thought you might like hug me in front of my brother. He might get the impression that he can do it , I** I hear Seto say as he shuts the door, and I find myself at peace.**


End file.
